


sexy vegan (warning!!! scary and violent)

by angstyluigi



Category: Dr. Phil (TV), Rick and Morty
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyluigi/pseuds/angstyluigi
Summary: one day on the dr phil show everything changes





	sexy vegan (warning!!! scary and violent)

chapter 1

it was a regular day on the dr phil show… crazy people and stuff until everything changed…  
“our next guest goes by ‘sexy vegan’. well this should be interesting ya’ll!” 

a beautiful man wearing a speedo and navy blue hair and blue tinted tattooed eyebrows came into the room and the southern man was smitten instantly as sexy vegan slowly pulled a broccoli out of his speedo while making eye contact with phil.

dr phil silently admired his blue tinted eyebrows and…. other things

sexy vegan offered dr phil the broccoli and dr phil was stunned!! “y-yall..” he muttered. sexy vegan and dr phil continued making eye contact while dr phil was eating the broccoli from sexy vegan’s hand.

things began to escalate quickly and they started making out ferociously on stage.  
robin dr. phil (his wife) could be heard applauding and her face was very serious.

suddenly someone from the audience shouted “stop” and wanted them to not go any further because it's daytime tv. >:(

dr phil didn't want to stop however and pulled a gun out of his suit that he had in there for no reason in particular and shot the person and started laughing maniacally. “ya’ll can't tell me what to do, i’m dr. phil bicht!!!! CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY!!”

dr phil grabbed sexy vegan by the hand and dropped to the ground. they started to aggressively roll off stage and people began to scream as the screen started to fade into blackness. suddenly all you could hear was robin dr phil (his wife) clapping.

TO BE CONTINUED???????

**Author's Note:**

> subscribe to chilly charmeleon on youtube


End file.
